New Game Plus
by Peifmaster
Summary: Second play-throughs are usually much easier than the first. You know where all the best items are, and you know when the enemy will try and ambush you. Knowing what is about to happen can be incredibly useful, especially if you're a Dark Lord that just recently regained your identity after being mind wiped by the Jedi council. By the Force, this will be interesting to watch...
1. Chapter 1

StarWars KoTOR - New Game+

AN: So, Imagine my surprise when I learned that an old favorite of mine, KoTOR, was on fanfic. I read a good deal of StarWars KoTOR fics, and I found three time travel fics, where Revan jumps forward in time. But one idea I haven't seen yet is a jump _back_ in time. And since those of us who decided to make a second play-through already knew how everything happens, I thought it might be fun to write a story where Revan went and did a second play-through. So without further ado, get ready for your New Game+.

* * *

Chapter 1- The End of the Beginning

Revan's day had been going quite well so far. That probably should have tipped him off that something would happen to muck up his plans.

His morning had started off with a bit of killing, cleaning out the Ebon Hawk of its more rebellious crew members. Mission had been distraught by the deaths of Juhani and Jolee, and she refused to follow someone who would kill their friends without a second thought. Bastila suggested that they kill the little blue annoyance, and HK was ready to volunteer, but Revan had a better idea. He decided to get rid of his hanger-on walking carpet at the same time. He ordered Zaalbar to kill Mission, and the wookie's response was a roar of unbridled rage and a lunge at Revan. Bastila skewered the twerp, while Revan relieved Zaalbar of his limbs and head. Carth managed to dodge HK and Canderous's blaster fire, and he made a run inland. Revan was tempted to pursue him, but Bastila dutifully reminded him that they had more important matters to deal with. His remaining loyal followers loaded aboard the recently repaired Ebon Hawk, and they took off for the Star Forge.

After Bastila, oh Force did he love that woman, duped the Republic and Jedi fools in charge of the attack, they set down inside one of the hangers of the Star Forge. Canderous and the droids stayed to guard the ship, while Revan and Bastila fought their way to the CIC room and Malak. Bastila remained in the CIC in order to use her battle meditation to crush the attacking Republic fleet as Revan took the elevator to the next floor. After an intense battle, Malak's head with his cybernetic jaw rolled across the floor, and Revan was once again the Dark Lord of the Sith. He then reached out through his bond with Bastila to inform his Dark Lady that their mission was a success.

And that precise moment was when fate threw him a curve ball:

Carth Onasi.

The little blighter had never ceased to annoy Revan during their brief time together, and it seemed he wasn't quite done yet. It had taken some time for Carth to get a message to Admiral Dodonna and request a transport to come and pick him up. Eventually he was taken to a nearby ship and immediately headed to the bridge, where now sat in the main pilot's chair of a Republic assault frigate as it moved into firing position near one of the Star Forge's central pillars. Just when the captain shouted the order to fire, the bridge was rocked by explosions as the incoming turbolasers from a nearby Sith frigate peppered the hull around the bridge.

'They really should have designed these better,' Carth thought to himself as he pulled himself up from the ground beside his overturned pilot's chair. In hindsight, having the most important part of the ship out in the front and in a blatantly obvious spot may not have been the best design. Looking around, Carth found that he was the only one left alive on the bridge. The blasts had shattered the windows of the bridge and between the debris and depressurization he was the only one who wasn't dead or spaced. Seems the overly large pilot's chair was actually good for something, having protected him form debris and holding him down while the blast screens dropped and sealed the windows.

Carth looked back at the main console, looking at the ship's status. The ship itself was fine, for the most part, but the bridge and most of the controls were shot. He only had control of the thrusters and shields, while the weapons and internal ship controls were wrecked. Add to that the debris blocking the bridge's exit and the escape pods being damaged in the blast, and Carth came to the depressing realization that he wasn't going to make it off of the ship alive.

"Well, Morgana, Dustil, it seems that I'll finally see you again," he whispered to himself as he turned the ship towards the pillar the ship had been targeting.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Carth, a Sith trainee on Korriban let loose a massive sneeze during his fight with a tuk'ata, causing him to dodge what would have been a painful blow from the beast's claws. He recovered and promptly slew the beast, before moving on with his day.

Back at the Forge, Carth set the ship on a collision course with the Star Forge, and gunned the thrusters. The massive impromptu ballistic torpedo broke through the structure's weakened shields, taking out a major portion of the facility's power grid. The debris from the crash and subsequent explosion managed to clip the bridge of the Sith vessel responsible for shooting Carth's bridge. In an ironic turnabout, the debris from Carth's ship shredded the bridge of the Sith frigate, killing most of the occupants.

This had the unfortunate consequence of causing the suddenly dying helmsman to flail his hands about the console from the sensation of having a large piece of durasteel pierce his chest. He watched detachedly as the startup sequence for the hyperdrive initiated, while the ship itself turned and drifted towards the Star Forge. The ship crashed into the Forge, hard enough to pierce the stations outermost plating of armor, but not hard enough to destroy the ship that impacted it. The ship had no way of performing a successful jump to hyperspace, as it was now solidly connected to the Forge.

Just as Revan and Bastila's minds connected over their Force bond, a massive tremor racked the Star Forge as the hyperdrive from the Sith vessel attempted to move the ship and all its attached components, which now included the entirety of the Star Forge, into hyperspace. The result of bending physics while connected to a large construct with a massive Force presence that also contained two other smaller yet still significant Force presences that were currently linked, ended up creating a massive space-time tear and everything connected to the Force, i.e. all life in the galaxy and a good deal of life just outside the galaxy, was shredded and absorbed into the maelstrom of what had become of the Force.

* * *

Master Zhar looked over the faces of the others in the circular room with him. Master Vrook and Master Vandar both had concerned looks on their faces, while Master Dorak was rapidly scrolling through one the datapads from the small pile next to him. Not even an hour ago, all four had felt the Force literally _shift_ , as though the timeline of coming events had been fundamentally altered. They were sure that the other masters on Coruscant had felt it as well, and most likely a few Sith strong in the Force had felt it too. Master Vrook spoke, breaking the short silence that had descended upon them.

"I fear that something grave may have happened, for the Force to change so. Could it be that Malak has somehow captured Bastila? Or has the danger we had foreseen come to pass?"

"Whatever may have happened, we can be sure it does not involve the second. We made sure that problem was dealt with. No, I fear the Sith have indeed done something to Bastila. We must send a message at once to find out the status of her ship," Master Dorak spoke from behind his datapad, still searching for any references to what had just occurred in logs of the Jedi's history.

That afternoon, after no word was heard from Bastila's ship, a scout would be sent along the route the Endar Spire had taken, and report back word that the Sith fleet had blockaded Taris, and that there was no sign of the Endar Spire along its previous route.

* * *

Revan opened his eyes with a strained groan. He found himself face-down on the floor with a massive headache. He felt like he had been put through a food processor and then dumped down the refresher, then squeezed through a tube and had a lightsaber stuck through his head. Suffice it to say his head hurt, a lot. He tried to stand as he felt the ship he was on rocking from explosions, as a Republic soldier entered the room.

"Wake up, trooper! The Endar Spire is under attack from Sith boarding parties. We need to get to the bridge and find Bastila!" the soldier shouted.

Revan's face took on a confused look; this man seemed vaguely familiar… Wait a minute. Why was he being boarded by the Sith? And why was he on the Endar Spire? Didn't that thing get blown up back… on… Taris.

At the confused expression on Revan's face, the soldier continued. "You must have struck your head from the explosions. I'm Trask Ulgo, your bunkmate here on the Endar Spire. Your name is Drath Evans, an ensign recently transferred to the ship. Do you remember?"

Revan's eyes lit up with realization. By the Force, he was back on the Endar Spire, back on Taris! The sensation he had of the Force shredding itself along with him and Bastila must have been him somehow being sent back in time! This was perfect! He could accomplish so much, including properly seducing Bastila, now that he knew almost exactly what was going to happen, and now that he remembered he was Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Revan, and not Drath Evans, former smuggler turned republic soldier. Looking back on it, it was a really lame acronym the Jedi council had managed to make up. Really? Drath Evans? That's _sooo_ original, it's surprising he never made the connection himself. Marshaling his thoughts and moving on to more important things, Revan moved to his footlocker to retrieve the armor and weapons he knew were in there.

Seeing the realization in Revan's eyes, but completely wrong on what the realization was about, Trask proceeded to open the security door and follow Evans out into the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Familiar Faces

* * *

As Trask led Evans out into the corridor, Trask's communicator started ringing. After getting a message from Carth Onasi that they should head to the bridge, they encountered a pair of Sith troopers firing on two Republic soldiers, who quickly died. A short hop and a few vibroblade swings by Evans cleared the hallway of Sith, and the pair advanced towards the bridge, dispatching a few lowly Sith troopers along the way. Eventually, the pair came upon a female Jedi dueling a dark Jedi. Revan distinctly remembered what happened at this moment, and decided to change things a little. The Jedi was cute, and if he was going to rebuild his legions he would need to start somewhere.

Revan sheathed his blade and whipped out a pair of blaster pistols. A volley of shots towards his head forced the dark Jedi to avert his focus and deflect them, giving the Jedi an opening to cleave him in two. The Jedi deactivated her lightsaber, and before she could thank the new arrivals she found herself tackled to the floor, just before a power conduit exploded and deadly shrapnel flew over her head. She was hauled to her feet by her rescuer, the soldier who had fired at the dark Jedi. He had just saved her life twice in as many seconds.

"What's your name cutie?" he asked with a grin.

The flustered padawan was able to squeak out a quiet "Kalia".

"Nice to meet you, Kalia. I'm Drath Evans," Revan said with a grin. He gave her a light slap on the rear and smirked at her slight jump from his action, before walking over and pocketing the fallen enemy's lightsaber. As he continued on toward the bridge, he called over his shoulder, "Stick with me babe, and you may just make it out of here alive." Revan drew his vibroblade and quickly slew two Sith troopers that ran to avenge the fallen Jedi. The shocked and open-mouthed forms of the Trask and Kalia stayed in place for a moment longer, before they realized what they had been doing and ran to catch up with him.

Eventually the trio found the bridge, but Bastila was long gone, just as Revan remembered. When they got to the door that Bandon was behind, Trask again said that he could tell there was a dark Jedi behind it. Which drew a frown from Revan. How could Trask tell? If there was one thig he learned from Carth, it was that just because you were a paranoid bastard didn't mean there wasn't necessarily a very good reason for it. I mean really, Carth had never trusted Evans, and in the end it turned out that Evans was Revan and Carth was proven right when Revan turned on the Republic a second time and tried to kill him.

But back to Trask, Revan was bothered by this seemingly innocuous comment by Trask. How _was_ Trask able to tell that there was another force user nearby? This time having access to his old memories, Revan knew that only another force sensitive could do that reliably; so how could Trask?

Revan's eyes widened a fraction, before he quickly masked his expression and his hand snaked out to grab Trask by the wrist before he could open the door.

"Wait!" he said, turning to Trask. "Just how could you tell that there's a dark Jedi behind there?"

Revan couldn't tell, but that might have been nervousness he saw flash across Trask's face. "It's just a feeling, nothing concrete really," the blonde replied.

"You do know only a force sensitive can feel the presence of another one, right?" Revan asked with a brow raised.

Trask's face betrayed shock, then morphed into fear, then anger and determination. Before he could move another muscle, Revan had drawn his blade and rammed it through Trask's stomach, pinning him to the wall with the vibroblade. Kalia was shocked, confused, and halfway to pulling her saber on an apparently traitor Evans when he reached inside Trask's vest pocket and came out with a lightsaber. He ignited it mere inches away from Trask's face, and the red glow lit his pain and rage filled visage.

"Well, that explains how the Sith managed to catch us with our pants down like this. We had a spy in our midst," Revan stated. He calmly removed Trask's head with the blade, before he deactivated it and turned to the door. Opening it, he came face to face with one Darth Bandon.

"Bandie! Old buddy, old pal. You annoyed me greatly last time I saw you, so I'll just be removing that thorn from my side." With that, Revan lunged and whipped his lightsaber towards Bandon's neck. Bandon barely managed to activate his saberstaff and block, but was completely unprepared for Revan to pull another saber from his pocket and skewer him with it. Bandon fell to the floor as his staff deactivated and rolled to Revan's feet. Revan turned off his sabers and pocketed his and Bandon's, before he gave the dying Bandon a kick to the head for being an anticlimactic opponent.

Turning around and seeing a _very_ confused young Jedi, he gave her a wide smile. "Well now, we'd best go meet up with Carth and get off this giant metal deathtrap before it goes boom. Come along," he sing-songed to the bewildered woman, as he marched through the blast doors that connected to the other side of the ship.

* * *

Several hours later, Revan found himself in an abandoned apartment complex in the Upper City of Taris, sitting down across from a frowning Carth and a skeptical Kalia.

"So let me get this straight," she said. "You are in fact a Jedi, an undercover Jedi, who was in the guise of a smuggler turned republic soldier in order to infiltrate the ship and discover who the _other_ person who infiltrated the ship was?" Kalia's tone showed that she clearly doubted the validity of that claim.

Revan wasn't worried, and he was in fact quite proud of the quick background story he had made up to cover the changes he had made to the timeline. "You are correct, Padawan Kalia. The Council was almost certain that the Sith would try and infiltrate our forces in order to corner Bastila. I was made a last minute addition to the crew to prevent time for any possible spies from gathering much information on me. I had already eliminated half of the crew as suspects before the attack happened, and I most likely would have found Trask out eventually. Unfortunately for us, my timetable wasn't as long as we had expected, hence our current situation."

Carth looked like he needed a bit more convincing before he would let his guard down, but neither he nor Kalia could find any holes in Evans's story. After a quick nap, Revan left the other two to hold down the fort as he went to acquire some new clothes; his reasoning that 'kill-me' orange just shouted Republic fugitives, and the Sith would have to be brain-dead not to notice. Carth and Kalia sat around most of the day taking stock of their resources, and Revan returned ten hours later with two packs of supplies. He had plenty of pazzak practice from his days as a smuggler, and even if those particular memories were completely false, they still actually felt real; so he in fact had years of experience in cleaning out other people's wallets at cards.

Thanks to the extra gear Revan bought, their general supplies were almost doubled, and everyone was wearing a new outfit. They had between them some dozen or so grenades, mostly frag with a sonic or two; each had a medkit stocked with ample medpacks and stims; and they all had communicator headsets that rested around their left ears.

Carth was now suited up in a set of red and yellow combat armor, and his custom blaster pistol now had a more powerful energy cell and a quick-fire trigger.

Kalia had, at Evans's advice, ditched the brown and tan Jedi robes for a similar set of armor as Carth, but hers was blue and significantly lighter due to their difference in physique. Her lightsaber was in her right cargo pocket, and she had a blaster carbine slung over her shoulder.

The two finished equipping their gear and turned to Evans, only to have their hearts stop for a short moment. He was wearing a set of black and red combat fatigues with dark grey armor plating, and a black cloak over the top. His pair of acquired lightsabers were clipped to his belt, but they were placed in such a way that the cloak concealed them unless he wanted them seen. The saberstaff was similarly concealed, but this time tucked next to a piece of armor plating on his outer thigh. Add in a pair of blaster pistols on his hips and a vibrosword strapped across his back, and he looked ready for war.

Carth and Kalia both had a mental picture of a familiar and similarly clad Jedi superimpose itself over Evans for a second, before the image slipped away and they were left shaking their heads. Kalia asked where his own saber was, since she was still wary of the red blades that most people equated with the Sith and the dark side. His response was that his blades had been locked up in the armory in order to detract suspicion from himself and were thus gone, and that the red blades would help if he needed to impersonate a Sith at some point.

Properly disguised as mercenaries/bounty hunters (there was little difference on this planet), the trio left the apartment and started their exploration of the city.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Boys Are Back in Town

* * *

"- that actually necessary? You as much as planted a giant beacon over our heads! We're supposed to be trying to avoid attention!" Carth shouted as he finished his rant at an apathetic Revan. He was already annoyed with the pilot and it hadn't even been three days. Granted, it had been a _very_ busy three days.

The first stop had been the cantina where Revan had won most of his money. After utterly crushing all of the opponents for the dueling ring, Revan had his second death match with Bendak Starkiller. It went almost exactly as it had before, but this time instead of blowing him up with his own grenade as he had last time, Revan had channeled Force lightning through his new vibrosword (not to be confused with his previous vibroblade, as weapons masters claim there is a significant difference) and fried Bendak alive through his armor. It was a much cleaner victory, and had the added benefit of leaving the armor intact. Revan managed to convince Ajuur to let him keep Bendak's armor and weapons in exchange for his cut of the prize money, which was significant. Well, at least to Ajuur it was. Revan had hit a few more cantinas for pazzak, and was toting around over twelve thousand credits.

Before leaving the cantina, Revan managed wrangle an invite to Sarna's party that night. Another deviance from last time occurred, as Revan convinced Sarna to throw in her lot with him in order to get off-world before Malak glassed the place. She was currently working to acquire him the Sith launch codes, so that they could avoid flying through the fire and brimstone like last time by leaving early. With no need to raid the Sith base, they saved an entire day's worth of planning and fighting. They also skipped the annoying disguises in Sith uniforms, as Sarna just got them a set of freelancer contracts through the Sith embassy.

With blasters charged and papers signed, the trio carved their way through the lower city, leaving behind a trail of dead Vulkars. After a talk with Zax, Revan went to fill some bounties while Kalia convinced Gadon and the Beks to assist them in retrieving Bastila. Revan killed Largo, debtors and deal breakers got no sympathy from him, but he did convince Holdan to cancel Dia's bounty. She would be dead in a few days anyway, but he wasn't a completely heartless bastard. Just mostly. As for Bendak, he had been already dealt with. And while Revan had nothing against Matrik personally, he really could find no use for him since Matrik didn't want to be a part of something like the exchange, and being a part of the Sith Empire would put him in a similar working environment. So he was paid a visit as well.

Now Sven, she was another matter entirely. Firstly, she was female, and she was good looking. Revan was neither sexist nor racist, but he much preferred having pretty women working for him rather than men or aliens. Those were still welcome, but they usually went into the general army forces, whereas Revan's favorites went into the special forces program, and many of those became his Sith acolytes. Sven already met the first two criteria, and she was an ex assassin, so she was definitely skilled. A check for box number three on the application. After convincing her that the entire planet was going to get wasted soon anyway, and that she could have more fun and make more money working with him, Revan now had the Tarisian assassin in his employ. She had to lay low until the evacuation, because the government contract was still out on her, but she would meet up with Revan's crew as they escaped the planet.

All of that had taken a mere two days to get done. But none of that was what had Carth's panties in a bunch. No, what Revan did that pretty much screwed their anonymity was to kill Calo Nord in plain sight in front of a barfull of people. It had gone something like—

" _Hey Calo! Long time no see, shorty!" Revan shouted as he strode across the room._

 _Calo slowly turned toward what he believed was a soon-to-be corpse that was standing just over an arm's length away, and rested his hands on his blasters. Revan seeing this smirked._

" _You know Calo I have to admire the way you do things. You're cold, calculating, and efficient. I can respect that. But unfortunately for us, we've got a problem. You recently annoyed me, very,_ _ **very**_ _much. And I need to fix that." With those words, Revan's hand moved towards his blaster._

 _Calo whipped his plasters out of their holsters, and aimed them straight at Revan's stomach. Or at least he tried to. He found himself unable to raise his arms as there was a body in the way. Revan had immediately closed the distance and was right in Calo's face. Calo instinctively clenched his triggers, only to find that his shots singed the floor and did little else. Revan viciously head-butted Calo, and then grabbed Calo's hands in his, and squeezed. By pumping his body full of the Force, Revan's strength was magnified many times over, and Calo's hands crumpled and were crushed along with the blasters in them when. Stepping back and letting go, Revan watch in amusement as Calo fell to his knees with his ruined hands hanging limp at his sides. The short fight ended rather anticlimactically when Revan fired a blaster bolt point blank into his face. After swiping the man's credit chit, Revan walked away, leaving the broken body lying in a small puddle of blood on the floor._

The entire thing had been rather cathartic for Revan. And despite how Kalia was still aghast at how un-Jedi like Revan was, she still respected his ability and results, just not necessarily his methods. Carth, on the other hand, couldn't care less about Calo. He was just aggravated by how attention grabbing it was. And that was Revan's whole point. He wanted Canderous to be impressed again, hence the dueling ring; and removing Calo would make Davik all the more desperate to hire him.

So now here they were, trekking through the Undercity in search of Mission. They had run into Canderous, who was seen giving Revan an appraising eye the entire time, and Kalia acquired several doses of rakghoul serum from a group of dead Sith troopers. A properly prepared party was more than ready for a rescue mission from Mission when she came running. Two dozen dead Gamorreans later, Kalia, Carth, Mission, and Zaalbar stood and watched as Revan managed to trick a rancor into swallowing a thermal detonator that he had pulled off Calo's corpse. The resulting mess was rather gruesome, but the group fought down their bile as they started their raid on the Vulcar base.

* * *

Bastila was having trouble marshaling her thoughts. Now, most would believe it to be due to the neural disruptor around her neck. But as she stood slouched inside the prisoner cage listening to the sound of the Taris Opener swoop race, her confusion had more to do with the fact that she was having an extreme case of déjà vu. It could all have been some crazy dream, or it could be the Force making her relieve one of her old memories, but either way she wasn't worried. She was too busy trying to figure out how this had managed to happen since she could recall she had just been on the Star Forge a few minutes ago.

Which is why when she failed to recognize the form of her favorite person as he came to her rescue, Bastila suddenly became very nervous. Even though she had managed to fight through the pain and reform coherent thought, she still couldn't hear anything over the ringing in her ears from the neural disruptor. When the large armored form in red and black with what was obviously a lightsaber clipped to his belt stepped up to claim the prize, Bastila fervently hoped she wasn't about to enter into some nightmare where one of Malak's Sith got to her before Revan could. Or was it Evans? Since he didn't have his memories back at this point in time she should probably call him that.

When the fight broke out upon Brejik's orders, Bastila realized that she had missed her chance to escape. She had been so focused on her thoughts that she hadn't concentrated on collecting any Force to open the cage. She watched helplessly as the tall figure whipped out a red lightsaber and cut Brejik down before he could so much as raise his blade. The nearby Vulkars swarmed his position, and Bastila watched the dark Jedi effortlessly slaughter the gang members. Several of the smarter ones retreated as their foolish brethren were felled like blades of grass, and when there were no more attackers, he reclipped his saber to his belt, and then walked to Brejik's corpse and retrieved Bastila's lightsaber from it, which he clipped to his left thigh behind an armor plate. He strolled over to the cage, and then twitched his hand and Bastila's collar was snapped in two while the door to her cage opened itself. Bastila felt a surge of the Force as it returned to her and she coiled it around herself, preparing to throw it at the man as she snarled,

"If you think I mean to go quietly _Sith_ ," she sneered with as much venom in her voice as she could throw at him, "then you can go space yourself." She was prepared for several different things, but what she wasn't expecting was a familiar tug in the bag of her head as a gruff voice gave a throaty chuckle straight into her mind.

'That's quite a lot of anger there padawan,' the voice said an audible grin. 'What would your masters say about your little outburst?' Bastila kept a neutral look on her face, but there was a gleaming twinkle in her eyes.

'I have but one master,' she thought back, 'and he would smirk and say he likes seeing his hellcat.'

Revan sported a smile that split his face in half, and when he scooped her up in a bridal carry her face broke out into one too. She wrapped her arms around his neck and passionately kissed him. They broke it off with much reluctance, as they remembered that there had just been a battle where they were standing. Revan settled Bastila in his arms as she let her mind slowly slip into his, connecting their minds through the Force bond they shared. He carried her over to where he had parked the swoop bike, and settled her down in front of himself. As he flew the two of them back to their temporary residence, Bastila looked through all of Revan's recent memories. She was quite surprised at the amount of work he had accomplished in less than a week.

Most of the old crew had been gathered up, with a few new additions. He had eliminated two of Malak's major resources in Bandon and Calo, and the bit with that Ulgo character had completely blindsided her. To top it all off he already had the launch codes and just needed Canderous to let him pick up T3 and they could be off. By the time the swoop bike settled down behind the apartment, she had gone over the most important and relevant memories. Bastila entered the room with Revan's cloak around her to preserve her modesty, and Revan pointed her to the pack with his supplies. She dug into his bag and found a set of robes that were similar in design to his outfit, but were lighter and less armored; being closer to what she was used to wearing.

The group was understandably excited when they returned from the cantina to find that Evans had rescued Bastila. Their discussion on how to get off Taris was interrupted by a Twi'lek messenger from Canderous. Revan convinced the group to let him go alone, saying it would impress the Mandalorian merc more than if he brought backup. Before he talked with Canderous in the Lower City cantina, he collected on all of his bounties with Zax, and even sold him a sample of the rakghoul serum. The meeting with Canderous was only slightly different from the previous one, with the Mandalorian commenting on his elimination of Calo. After threatening Janice Nall out of one T3 droid, Revan contacted Sarna and Sven and told them to meet up with him. Revan escorted them back to the hideout with T3 and introduced them to the crew. To say they were wary of a Sith turncoat and a professional assassin was an understatement. But when Bastila vouched for Revan, and them by association, the rest of them let their arguments drop.

Canderous was obviously skeptical about Revan's success as he hadn't heard tell of the embassy being raided, but when Revan showed him the Sith codes he was once again impressed by the man in front of him. A quick visit to Davik let them get access to the Ebon Hawk after they freed its former pilot. Revan was tempted to bring the man along, but the man had no military training, and Revan wanted his pilot combat capable. It looked like he was still stuck with Carth for now. Since they were a day ahead of schedule thanks to Revan, there was no battle in the hanger to the sound of an exploding cityscape. The Hawk set down behind their apartment hideout, and everyone loaded aboard while Zaalbar and Canderous maneuvered the stolen swoop bike (with prototype accelerator) up the ramp and into the Hawk's garage like area. The Ebon Hawk was soon seen cruising out of the atmosphere.

After transmitting the codes to bypass the automatic lasers, The Ebon Hawk jumped to hyperspace before the Sith ships could so much as scramble the fighters. The orbiting fleet of ships weren't on combat alert because they were busy maneuvering into firing position, and it wasn't until several hours after Malak had overseen the planet's destruction that he was informed that a single smuggling vessel had broken through the blockade.

* * *

As the assorted crew of the Ebon Hawk gathered together in the main hold at the center of the Ebon Hawk, Revan stood up and grabbed everyone's attention.

"Okay people, let's get to business. I know that each of us come from different backgrounds and walks of life, and many of us may have at one time been enemies. That doesn't matter anymore. From this point on, we're all on the same side. Mandalorian, Sith, Jedi, I don't care what you were, because now you're a part of this crew. You don't have to like the guy standing next to you, but you do have to tolerate them and watch their back, and in return they will do so for you. Any questions?" Revan had unconsciously slipped into his old persona from the Mandalorian Wars, being commanding yet not forceful. Had any of them realized that they were unconsciously falling sway to his commanding presence, several of them would have been alarmed. Carth and Sarna were suddenly looking at Evans like a superior officer, while Kalia was starting to come to terms with his darker leanings. Mission saw a capable big brother, while Zaalbar, Canderous and Sven saw a rising warlord. T3 merely beeped its obedience to the master.

Having received no questions, Revan then settled on his next few moves. "Our first stop will be to Dantooine. Bastila here needs to report in to its Jedi Council, and let them know the fate of the Endar Spire. The rest of us will stock up on supplies while she is busy with the Council. Depending on whatever orders Bastila gets from the Jedi, we may have another destination soon. If not, then I plan to head to Tatooine to meet up with an old friend. For now, get settled in and familiarize yourself with the ship. Port crew quarters for men, Starboard for women. Canderous, I'll need you to stay behind for a minute; the rest of you, dismissed."

"What do you need, Evans?" the Mandalorian merc asked.

"Well, while on Taris I acquired a set of Mandalorian power armor. I was wondering if you wanted it? It belonged to Bendak Starkiller."

Canderous nodded and said that he wouldn't mind having some new armor, but it would need serious adjusting to suit him. After directing him to where it was in the cargo hold, Revan made his way to the Bridge where he sensed Bastila and Carth, so they could set a course for Dantooine.


End file.
